


A Piece of Your Memory

by Arlen_12



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, F/M, Medical, Medicine, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlen_12/pseuds/Arlen_12
Summary: Woke up in a hospital bed, knowing nothing. The body was covered with wounds, everything felt so foreign. Izumi didn't know what caused her to be like this.She doesn't remember anything.However, slowly, time answered all of her confusion as her lost memories finally returned.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Tachibana Izumi, Minagi Tsuzuru/Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi & Utsuki Chikage, Tachibana Izumi/Takatoo Tasuku, Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One question arose in her mind, where is this?

It rained heavily at night, that night.

Just wetting the road. Cold temperatures accompanied by strong winds, occasionally also make the leaves fly with the wind or maybe fall on the ground. Fall away.

Shrouded in the darkness of the night, the two eyelids of a person suddenly opened, revealing to the world her pink Iris that was straying. Glancing right, glancing left, then glancing up, staring at the ceiling of the room. One question arose in her mind, _where is this?_ She then sat right on the bed. The pain then attacked her whole body. Especially on her left and right arms, her left thigh, her neck, and also her stomach. The brown haired woman then looked at her whole body.

She wore white long sleeved pajamas, she also wore white trousers. She rolled her top sleeve slightly up to the elbow. And that's where she saw that her arms were both wrapped in white bandages. Starting from the wrist to the elbow. She then lowered her trousers a little, to see what was causing her left thigh to experience pain. The pink iris then found that her left thigh was also covered with a white bandage, although it didn't cover all of her thighs, not even half, just a little. Her hands then unbuttoned her top, a white bandage also seemed to cover her stomach.

She felt confused. She doesn't understand. Various questions began to appear in her mind, _where am I? How did I get here? What happened?_ She doesn't know. Everything felt so foreign. Not only that, she herself didn't know who she was, what her name was, how old she was, and so on. Nothing she remembers, nothing she knows, nothing she understands. Except, her physical whereabouts were injured, that was all she knew. But, what caused her body to be covered in wounds?

What really happened? Again, she didn't know. She then tried to move her legs, and found it difficult. It felt like her whole body was stiff like wood. She couldn't even move her toes on her own, now, how could she walk if moving her toes was difficult. What's more, it also caused excruciating pain. Slowly, she then lay down on the bed. Back glanced to the right and left. There's no one in this room except her.

Decided to go back to sleep, even though she was filled with confusion. Uncertain, knowing nothing, for some reason, she longed to get back to rest.

She can find out everything tomorrow, right?

* * *

Takatoo Tasuku walked through the hallway with both hands grasping something, it looked like a piece of paper. His footsteps then stopped in a room, before stepping in, Tasuku adjusted his white coat a little. The right hand then grasped the doorknob, shifted slightly, making a clacky sound, and the man carefully walked in. The first thing he saw was the silhouette of a woman with brown hair and pink irises sitting on the bed. Her face was pale, her body was a little thin, her empty eyes looked out through the window in the room.

Looks like that woman didn't notice Tasuku's existence. “Excuse me.” He then made a sound, and the woman stared at him, slightly taken aback. “Who are you?” she asked, her eyes demanding an explanation. Tasuku just walked over, then explained. “Doctor in charge of you, Takatoo Tasuku is my name.” Said Tasuku, introducing himself. The brown-haired woman was silent, her lips pressed together. Tasuku ignored that, he then intended to check the woman's whereabouts if only she didn't ask.

“What is my name?”

Tasuku was silent for a moment, then answered.

“Tachibana Izumi, 26 years old.”

“Why can I be here?”

“Why? Because you have a mental illness.”

Hearing the words of Tasuku, who said that she had a mental illness, Izumi immediately looked at Tasuku with a surprised look. There's a look of disappointment and confusion there. “Mental illness? Like what?” her tone sounded sad, a little desperate. Tasuku then answered. _“Schizophrenia_ , it's a disease that makes the sufferer experience hallucinations. This is quite a serious disease.” Tasuku said with a flat tone, Izumi who heard that was certainly very surprised. Feelings of disappointment, confusion, despair, and sadness enveloped her body.

She didn't remember anything when she woke up from sleep.

But, the first thing she knew was that she had a hallucinatory disease. “Am I.... able to recover?” Izumi then asked, she lowered her head, not looking at Tasuku. That man, just let out a small sigh. His right hand then tugged at Izumi's chin, so that she could meet his eyes? Not. Tasuku honestly just wanted to see the bandage on Izumi's neck. “Of course.” He said briefly while touching the bandage on Izumi's neck, rubbing gently.

“Do you feel pain all over your body?” Tasuku then asked, his hand no longer touching the bandage on Izumi's neck, he now turned to the brown haired woman's arms. “Yes, last night I felt pain all over my body.” Tasuku nodded, he then rolled up Izumi's sleeves a little so he could see the white bandages wrapped around the skin of her arms. “How long have I been asleep?” Izumi suddenly asked, Tasuku glanced at her for a moment, then looked back at Izumi's arm. “Two months.” The answer is short.

“What?!”

Tasuku actually felt a little annoyed when Izumi shouted like that. His hands were now not touching Izumi's arms, instead, he put both hands in the pockets of his white coat. “Take off your top.” Choosing to ignore Izumi who was actually feeling confused, Tasuku said so. Naturally, Izumi who heard it immediately looked at Tasuku with a suprised look, and was slightly disgusted. Sighing softly, Tasuku then said. “You’re my _patient_ , and I’m your _doctor_ , you understand?” Hearing Tasuku's words, a faint blush appeared on Izumi's cheeks. Nervously, Izumi then unbuttoned the bottom shirt. Showing her stomach which was covered by bandages.

Tasuku then approached, making his distance from Izumi thinner. Tasuku's gaze focused on the bandage covering Izumi's stomach, then touched it lightly, then rubbed it gently. Izumi swallowed her saliva nervously, her body's distance from Tasuku was too close, at least according to Izumi. But, it seems like Tasuku doesn't feel anything, just normal. Not long after, Tasuku then closed the buttons on Izumi's shirt which was originally open, then kept his body away from Izumi.

“Looks like your body hasn't gotten better enough.” Tasuku muttered, which Izumi could hear. The man's purple iris then looked at Izumi's face for a moment, his hand then touched the woman's cheek, then brought his face closer to Izumi. Their foreheads even touched, at this close, Izumi could feel the roar of Tasuku's breath hitting the skin on her face. Tasuku's thumb then moved towards Izumi's lower lip, rubbing lightly.

In a hushed tone, he said. “Don't you remember anything when you wake up?” Tasuku then asked, Izumi then turned her gaze to the side, reluctant to stare at Tasuku's purple iris. “No, I don't remember anything.” Izumi replied briefly, Tasuku was silent as he moved his face away from Izumi and then looked at the woman with a flat gaze.

“Too bad.”

After saying that, Tasuku walked away, leaving Izumi alone in the room.

_What's wrong with that man?_

Why is his character a little..., weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back with more Izumi story, this time I try to put on some mystery vibes, hope you guys like it!
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos or comment♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this time. Izumi meets a man with a strange personality.

_Schizophrenia,_ said the man.

It's a disease that causes the sufferer to experience hallucinations. Doesn't that mean, it's like you can't tell what's real and what's not? This is a troublesome disease, how could Izumi suffer from a disease like this? What caused her to hallucinate and then develop _schizophrenia?_ Is there something that makes her depressed, stressed? But what? Izumi couldn't remember that, or anything, or all of it.

There's nothing she remembers, except for the fact that she was in the hospital. How could that woman be here? And, what about her family? Are they not worried about her condition, her health? Or does Izumi actually have no family? Which one is true? Izumi didn't know, she didn't remember anything. And now, how can she get her lost memories back to her? How can Izumi know which memories are true and which are just hallucinations. It's hard to tell what's real and what's not.

What if all of these things just ended up being hallucinations? What if the woman wasn't actually in the hospital? What if all of this really isn't real? What if-

“No, Izumi. This is real, this is real.” Izumi then muttered while slapping her cheeks lightly. She's not hallucinating, it's real. Everything, everything is real. Her pink iris then shifted to the right and left, slowly, Izumi tried to get out of the bed. “Ah!” But the pain when moving her legs couldn't be avoided, but Izumi couldn't possibly just give up. Choosing to endure the pain that began to engulf her entire body, Izumi slowly got out of the bed, her feet touching the floor now.

It was like walking on thorns, that was how Izumi felt.

Every time she took a step, the pain was felt. Every time she stopped, the pain returned too. Was it because for two months she was constantly lying on the bed that her whole body became very stiff? Seems right. Seeing that Izumi was walking was already a little difficult and troublesome. With her hand touching the wall, Izumi slowly walked closer to the door, when she arrived, the brown-haired woman immediately touched the doorknob, shifted it, then walked out while pushing the door slightly with her body to open it.

Footsteps walked out of the room, Izumi then glanced to the right and left, no one was passing through this hallway. The brown-haired woman walked again with her hands still touching the wall to keep her balance so as not to fall. Izumi walked on the cold floor, causing her legs to feel even more sore. Suddenly her body lost balance, Izumi was ready to feel the pain if her head was about to hit the floor.

That was until Izumi felt an arm hugging her waist, holding her from falling.

“Lucky I caught you, if not, ouch, your head would already feel pain.” The person's tone sounded cheerful, with shyness, Izumi turned her head, and Izumi's pink iris then saw the silhouette of a man with dark purple magenta hair, with beaming red irises. The man helped Izumi walk by carrying the brown haired woman's body in a piggy back style. Izumi, of course, was surprised to receive this kind of treatment. “W-what are you doing?!” Izumi asked in a hysterical tone while gripping little the white coat that worn by the man with dark purple magenta hair. Izumi's words were met with loud laughter. “Help you, of course.” He answered briefly as he walked through the hallway carrying Izumi.

“Wh-who are you? The doctor in charge of me is only Takatoo Tasuku, right?” Izumi asked again, this time in a rushed tone, a little panicked. Izumi secretly hoped that the man with dark purple magenta hair would lower her instead of carrying her like this. But the man was silent, however, there was a small humming sound from his lips. “Tasuku introduced his name? Not like usual.” He said, chuckling. “He's your doctor in charge, but I'm your psychiatrist. You could say I'm also in charge of taking care of you.” The man then carefully lowered Izumi, even though his hand was still on Izumi's waist, it seemed that the brown haired woman wouldn't lose balance.

“Arisugawa Homare is my name, nice to meet you, Izu.” That man, Homare, introduced himself while showing Izumi a cheerful smile. Gently, Homare led Izumi into the room. There is nothing special in that room, apart from a single bed and also a soft chair, located right to the left of the bed. Carefully, Homare returned to carrying Izumi's body, this time in a bridal style, then gently laid Izumi's body on the bed.

Izumi was still processing all the things that were happening to her right now, therefore, that woman wasn't really aware that she was lying on the bed now. “Izu, hey, Izu. Let's focus!” Homare's voice slightly made the daydreaming Izumi startled. The dark purple magenta haired man seemed to be looking at Izumi with a firm gaze. Awakening from her reverie, Izumi had just realized that she was now lying on the bed. “You said you were my psychiatrist.” Izumi said, and Homare nodded.

“Can you help me restore my memory?”

Izumi then looked at Homare, there was a look of despair there. But Homare only put on a faint smile as he walked closer to Izumi's body, suddenly grabbing the brown haired woman's hand. Izumi felt uncomfortable, but it seemed that Homare didn't intend to let go of her hand. “Did you really wake up without remembering anything?” Although the tone sounds friendly, but Homare's eyes are so cold. Izumi stared straight at the man's red iris, she quickly answered. “Takatoo-san also said that yesterday.” She said, Izumi then looked away when the woman felt Homare's face getting closer to her.

“I don't remember anything, anything, everything. _I do not remember.”_ Homare put on a small smile, Izumi said again. “Or, is there something special in my memory?” Homare was speechless, his eyes sharpened. His hand that was still holding Izumi's quietly gripped a little. “What do you think? What do you think, Izu?” Instead of answering, Homare asks. Izumi gave him a confused look. “I don't know, of course! Why do you asking me like that?” Hearing Izumi's words, Homare has a small grin on his face. He brought his face closer to Izumi, still holding the brown haired woman's hands who seemed want to fight.

Their lips are only inches apart, their noses even touching.

_This..._

_It's more intense than Tasuku._

“Wouldn't it be better if you didn't have to remember everything?” Homare then asked, his tone sounding a little strange, at least to Izumi. The roar of his soft breath tickled Izumi's lips and cheeks, making her body shiver slightly. “Do you think it would be fun if I lived without remembering what made me like this?” Izumi said in a stern tone, but Homare just stared at the woman with a cold gaze, he was also speechless, not saying a word. Seeing that, Izumi continued. “And, don't _you all_ know the limits of someone's privacy?” This time, Izumi's tone sounded angry.

Instead of walking away, Homare gave a brief laugh. _“You all?_ Ah, I see. Is Tasuku like this too, _to you?_ It's natural, I understand. I understand.” Homare's answer sounded strange to Izumi, what was he meant? Izumi didn't know, nor did she understand. In the end Homare moved his face and body away even though his hand was still holding Izumi's, but at least that woman could breathe freely and calmly now. Suddenly Homare's right hand stroked Izumi's brown hair, then said in a soft tone.

“Now, let's start the treatment session.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any kudos or comment♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Received something suspicious? What will happen next?

There's nothing special or suspicious about Izumi's treatment session with Homare. In fact, after Homare had finished chatting a little with Izumi ..., that guy honestly only asked a few questions like ..., _did you see something you shouldn't? How are you doing lately? Do you feel dizzy, your vision suddenly deteriorates?_ Of course, Izumi answered all of those questions with answers like, _no, I'm not like that. I'm fine, nothing strange._

However, the last question Homare asked, namely, _did you see or perhaps dream about something that made you feel depressed, traumatized, or anxious?_ To be honest, when Izumi heard that question, she was confused about what to answer. Because, on the one hand, Izumi herself didn't remember what she dreamed about when she slept for two months, she didn't see anything traumatizing her. Hence, Izumi answered the word with _no, nothing like that,_ to Homare's previous question.

After that, the man with dark purple magenta hair then brought Izumi back to her room by carrying the brown haired woman's body in bridal style. Although, to be honest, Izumi felt embarrassed, very embarrassed, when she got this kind of behavior from Homare, but of course, it was actually better than her having to walk on the cold floor while enduring the pain that enveloped her entire body. Oh, that would be a lot more troublesome.

After gently laying Izumi's body on the bed, Homare immediately rushed off, before giving a cheerful smile to the brown-haired woman, perhaps as a farewell greeting. And now, only Izumi remained in that room, her room was more appropriate, and alone. There was only the faint sound of the wind coming from outside, accompanying the cold night. Every now and then Izumi hears the sound of raindrops, it seems that tonight will rain again. Just like when Izumi first woke up from her long sleep.

And her guess has come true. Immediately heavy rain was heard clearly, slightly disturbing the sense of hearing. The gusts of wind were starting to sound, it wasn't like that before, to be honest. Izumi looked at the ceiling of the room with a flat gaze, suddenly a glimpse of the memory of Homare's last question came back to Izumi's head.

Something that traumatized her? A dream that can make her sad or agitated? Could that be the cause of Izumi's hallucinations? Was that what caused her to have _schizophrenia?_ If so, but what, why, how?

There's nothing she remember. Not one bit, not one bit. All she knew was the fact that her body was covered with bandages, and don't forget about the bandages that covering her neck. Izumi's right hand then touched the bandages that covering her neck, touched it gently, rubbed it lightly. In her heart, she thought. _'I_ _s there something that caused my neck to hurt? But what? Looks like it's something dangerous, maybe. Maybe yes, maybe no.'_

She don't know, which one is right? Izumi didn't know. She then sighed nervously, it seemed like it would be a little difficult for Izumi to regain her lost memories. What's more at this time, she couldn't even walk properly. It felt like walking on the usual floor felt like walking on thorns to Izumi. Well, maybe she can recover her lost memories while healing her body. Body health is of course the main thing right?

Willing to close her eyes, intending to sleep. Suddenly, the sound of a knock on the door forcefully made Izumi stop her intention. Izumi decided to sit on the bed while looking straight at the door. Obviously she heard a knock earlier, was it just a hallucination? Izumi intended to lie back on her bed, but the sound of knocking on the door was heard again.

_Knock knock knock!_

This time in a slightly toned tone, and in a hurry. Suddenly, a white paper entered Izumi's room through the slit of the lower door. Izumi's right eyebrow rose, confused. Because of the unavoidable curiosity, slowly, Izumi got out of the bed. She felt the pain again when her feet touched the floor, while enduring all the pain, Izumi walked closer to the door so that she could clearly see the white paper. Slowly, Izumi crouched down, her left hand then took the white paper. Nothing unusual, just plain white paper. That was what Izumi would have thought had she not turned the paper over.

There was an inscription, cursive, there, on the white paper.

Izumi was surprised, of course. What's more, the writing on the paper sounds ...., _how do you feel, Izumi? Woke up knowing nothing?_ Strange. That's the writing on the paper. Of course it's weird, isn't it weird? Izumi suddenly rose to her feet slowly, her right hand then grasped the doorknob, shifting it to the right and left, but it turned out that the door was locked. Moreover, there was no gap in this door which made it easier for Izumi to see who someone had sent her the paper with such strange contents.

“Fuck.” Izumi cursed, she felt angry. Suddenly another white paper came back in through the slit of the bottom door, quickly, Izumi took it. Again, there's a writing. However, this time there was a difference. If on the first paper there's a beautiful cursive, on the second paper there is a messy and messy writing. Although Izumi could still read it. Was this written by two different people? Izumi thought. Or is it honestly written by the same person, it's just that he or she could easily change the characteristics of his or her writing? Izumi thought back. If you look carefully, these two papers have very different writings, there's no similarity.

Meaning, it was written by two different people.

The writing on the second paper contains _, I suggest you remember everything quickly Izumi. Before I start a ‘show.’_ What? What is meant by a ‘show’? Oh, God! Is Izumi being threatened right now? Then, what if this whole thing was just a joke? Considering that if she was in a mental hospital, it would be natural for someone to be out of his or her mind and then make jokes for Izumi.

This, this is just a joke.

Then why is her heart feeling restless? Izumi then brought the two papers while sitting on the bed. Looks like there won't be a third paper, okay. Izumi watched the paper intensely, the person who wrote this definitely knew her. But who? And, why, what is the reason? Why would he or she do this to Izumi? It was obvious that the brown haired woman was being threatened. “Is... is there something special in my lost memories?” Izumi muttered, feeling a little frustrated. “What happened to me before? Why can't I remember? Dammit!” or did this all just end up as a joke? Is it true? Is this really just a joke?

What if everything said on this paper came true? What is meant by a ‘show’? Will something bad happen? Why, why of all people must Izumi feel this way? She's been frustrated enough from losing her memories, and now she's got a threatening letter sent by someone she doesn't know? Or maybe she doesn't remember? “Should I tell this to Takatoo-san? Can he help me?” Izumi asked herself. Apparently, it wouldn't be bad to tell Tasuku about this.

Maybe, Izumi will get an answer.

* * *

Morning has come.

Now Izumi is practicing walking with Tasuku. The man with dark green hair kindly helped Izumi, although to Izumi, Tasuku seemed forced when helping her. But at least, that man was willing to help Izumi, even though he might be forced to do so. The two of them were walking in the park behind the hospital, with Tasuku's hand holding Izumi's waist from the side so that the woman wouldn't lose balance, and Izumi who was walking slowly while holding on to Tasuku's white coat.

To be honest, Izumi had intended to tell Tasuku about the mysterious white paper she received last night, but, somehow her heart was telling her not to do that. In fact, when Izumi tried to tell Tasuku about the white paper, not a single word came out. Hence, Izumi decided to keep it within herself. It was enough for her to know about it, for now. Silence enveloped the two of them from the start, neither of them intended to speak. Tasuku, it's obvious that he's lazy to talk if it's not important. While on the one hand, Izumi was busying herself in her thoughts.

Until suddenly, Izumi asked Tasuku. “Do you think, when will I get my lost memories back?” Izumi asked, her eyes staring straight ahead. Tasuku glanced at the woman briefly. “It depends on you, if you try hard, you might be able to get it in a short time, but it could be for a long time. It all depends on you.” Obviously Tasuku, in a flat and slightly cold tone. Izumi, who heard that, only put on a small smile.

Can Izumi get her lost memories back in such a short time?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi got a strange dream. Oh, great. Now she feel more confused.

_It was raining heavily._

_There's no lighting, not a single street light is on. Can only rely on the moonlight as a light at night. The road is so wet, you can see someone carrying the body of a brown haired woman. The woman's face was very dirty, probably from the dust. Her clothes were tattered, torn here and there. Her eyelids are always closed, her lips are also tightly closed. Both of her hands were covered with wounds, multiple wounds, deep wounds. Blood dripped from her hand, fell on the road, but the raindrops erased the trail of blood just like that. Her breathing sounded very weak, it seemed that the woman was on the verge of death. Her body was limp, if seen from afar, she must have been like a corpse._

_The woman was dying, her body was very wet from the rain._

_Even so, there was something more important than her wet body. Namely, she was on the verge of death._

She opened her eyelids quickly. In a hurry, Izumi immediately took a sitting position on the bed. Her breath was rushing, she had just dreamed of something strange. Who.... who is the woman covered in wounds? Is that.... is it Izumi? Who is it, then? Who is the mysterious person that carrying the body? Izumi suddenly felt an excruciating pain in her head. Is that... is her memory? Was that the missing piece of her memory? Izumi knew that the woman who was covered with wounds was herself.

But who? Who brought her? Who brought her here? Izumi didn't know, the dream just stopped even though Izumi didn't have time to look around, maybe she could get a clue about the reason why she was here. But, in the dream, let alone moving, it was difficult to just see here and there. And, again ..., her body was covered with wounds everywhere. Blood poured out of her body, but surely the raindrops erased the traces of her blood that had fallen on the road.

 _‘That means, someone brought me here on foot. Not using a vehicle.’_ Izumi thought, while gently rubbing her forehead, in order to get rid of the dizziness that had attacked her for a moment. _‘But, who is that person? Who is the one who brought me?’_ Izumi sighed in annoyance, she really didn't know who someone brought her here. Not to mention, even Izumi couldn't see the surrounding area in her dream.

If this really was the missing piece of her memory, did that mean Izumi was one step closer to the thing that had been puzzling her? To be honest, that dream still leaves anomalies. Moreover, was that really the missing piece of her memory? What if it was just a normal dream or maybe Izumi was hallucinating.

But... but it was too real to be called an ordinary dream. Is this the so-called Lucid Dream? A dream where everything feels so real? Izumi shook her head, she really didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Intending to fall back asleep, suddenly Izumi's pink iris saw a white paper located on a small table to the right of her bed. Izumi stared at the paper with a confused and suspicious look. Is that paper also the same as the mysterious paper she received last night?

With doubt, Izumi took the paper. This time, there's a beautiful cursive. _Did you have a bad dream? Looks like you're a step closer, I'm impressed you can be this fast._ That's the content of the article, the first paragraph. _But, if you take too long to remember everything. Then I have no other choice but to start the ‘show’, Izumi._ Again, the word _‘show’,_ what is meant by this paper? Then, the third paragraph, as well as the last paragraph is written. _And, this is not a joke. You will regret ignoring this._ As if reading Izumi's mind, the brown haired woman was secretly impressed. It seemed that someone who wrote this was watching Izumi, maybe from close range, maybe from far away.

In essence, this is a threat paper, right? The contents alone contained a warning demanding Izumi to remember all the things she had forgotten, to remember all the things she had lost. Izumi decided to tear the paper into very small pieces then threw it towards the trash can that was located on the left side of her bed.

Slowly, Izumi got up from the bed. Even though her feet still felt sore when she touched the floor, at least it wasn't as bad as it was at first. Izumi could still endure this pain. Now, that brown haired woman didn't have to walk while touching the wall. She can keep her balance, even though she almost fell every now and then but Izumi can handle all of those things alone.

Her right hand then touched the doorknob, slid it away, and luckily it wasn't locked. “Should… I go out?” Izumi asked herself, secretly feeling a little doubtful. _‘Obviously this door was locked last night, but it's not now. Has this been planned?’_ Izumi gave a small grin. “Oh, I see? So you intend to lure me out, huh? Good.” Izumi suddenly opened the door, then walked out. Her eyes turned right and left, there was nothing suspicious. Only a quiet hallway with little lighting.

Slowly, Izumi walked through the hallway while looking for the silhouette of someone, or something. But all she saw was a lonely, lonely hallway. It wasn't raining tonight, but the real silence made Izumi uncomfortable. Without realizing it, she was now in the front room of the hospital. There is a reception desk there, as well as two large glass doors adjoined, located at the front. It seemed that it was both an exit and an entrance. With doubt, Izumi walked closer to the door, intending to check whether the door was locked or not. If it wasn't locked, Izumi could take the opportunity to walk outside and perhaps look for evidence related to her dream earlier.

There was only one more step left for her to approach the door, suddenly a hand grabbed Izumi's right arm. Feeling surprised, Izumi turned her head around and saw Tasuku staring at her with a sharp gaze. “Do you intend to run away?” his tone sounded cold and intimidating. However, Izumi didn't feel afraid of that. Confidently she looked straight at Tasuku. “Don't get prejudiced, I just want to find something.” Izumi said, her gaze then shifted towards her right arm which was still held by Tasuku, it seemed that the dark green man didn't intend to let go. “Something? Like what?” Tasuku now brought his face closer to Izumi's face, his hand still gripping Izumi's arm. The brown-haired woman immediately took a step back, but suddenly Tasuku pulled her arm. Makes the woman's body crash towards his broad chest.

Izumi, of course, was surprised. Tasuku's other hand then hugged Izumi's waist, with his hand still holding onto the brown-haired woman's right arm. Looks like that man didn't give free access to Izumi. Angry, Izumi said. “Something related to my dream! Just now I had a strange dream, maybe it was a piece of my lost memory. I don't intend to run away either, I'm not that stupid, Takatoo-san.” Izumi said, while trying to distance herself from Tasuku. However, the man tightened his embrace, completely not giving Izumi any free access. Tasuku then lowered his head, staring at Izumi. His expression was flat, and his eyes were intimidating.

“So, you have a strange dream? Maybe you're right, it could be a piece of your lost memory.” Tasuku hangs his sentence. “But, what if it's just a normal dream? If you want to find out, then do it later. Later. If it's really a piece of your lost memory, it should be a few days later you will have similar dreams.” Tasuku then continued, Izumi who heard that only looked towards the side, not intending to meet Tasuku's eyes. However, his words are actually true and make sense.

Izumi then let out a restless sigh. Suddenly Tasuku brought Izumi's body, in a bridal style. Izumi, of course, was very surprised when she was treated like this. “Don't rebel, do what you want to do later. Now, go to sleep.” There was no kindness in his words, only a cold and intimidating tone. Izumi was speechless while tightly shutting her mouth.

Right now, Izumi really wanted to curse Tasuku if she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time was mysterious paper, now, flowers?

  
_It was raining heavily._

_Again._

_Izumi returned to dreaming the same thing, however, this time she was able to open her eyes. The roar of her breath wafted away, and her eyes became blurry, barely able to look around. The sensation of pain that assaulted her entire body rendered Izumi unable to move, only frozen like a corpse. Even though Izumi had opened her eyes, there was nothing she could clearly see. She couldn't even see the face of the person who was carrying her body._

_But, at least, Izumi could see the clothes that someone was wearing. That person was wearing a black hoodie jacket, his or her footsteps were slow and calm, just like Izumi, that person's body was already very wet from the rain. Why is that person not wearing a raincoat but a hoodie that is sure to absorb water? Izumi didn't know. That was all she could see, nothing else._

_Suddenly that person put Izumi's body on top of his or her shoulder, carrying her with piggy back style. Previously, that person was carrying Izumi in bridal style. In this position, Izumi could see the blood continuously dripping from her arms, oh, it seems that woman is wearing a black leather jacket. But, her sleeves were torn here and there. Blood dripped from her arms, fell onto the road, and the rain wiped off the trail of blood later._

_Slowly, the thunder sounded, sounded so loud. Accompanied by the strong wind, shaking the leaves of the trees, some were flying, some were falling. The rain was getting heavier and heavier, however, the footsteps of someone who was carrying Izumi's body didn't move any faster. Still at the same tempo, slow and calm. Izumi's gaze was a little disturbed due to the rain, even so, Izumi was still trying to look around._

_It was then that she saw a place, in the dark, but because there was a lamp illuminating that place, Izumi could see the place clearly._

_Kindergarten?_

_Suddenly that person footsteps stopped, with all her might Izumi tried to look around, she had arrived at a hospital?_

_Isn't this the hospital where she was treated?_

And after that, she woke up from her sleep.

* * *

It's been over two weeks.

As Tasuku said, during the previous two weeks, Izumi had always had the same dream. That means, that dream really is a piece of her lost memory. To be honest, in those two weeks, nothing had been different or changed from Izumi's previous dream, but last night, last night she had some progress. Izumi remembered very well, if she saw a kindergarten, in that dream, she saw that place.

Is the place not that far from this mental hospital? Izumi didn't know, and she would intend to find out about it today. Apart from having a similar dream, Izumi is honestly getting progress from her rehabilitation. Now, she can walk easily, although it's a little difficult if she runs. Both of her feet were still not used to moving fast. But, this is still progress, right?

To be honest, Izumi didn't understand the reason why she suffered from _schizophrenia,_ and in fact, Izumi didn't really like the aura of this mental hospital. Every day she always saw patients who were crazy, insane, and so on. This is actually not a pleasant sight to see, is it? Right now, Izumi is sitting on a park bench in this mental hospital, if she's not mistaken the name of this hospital is called 'Acorn Mental Hospital' Tasuku said, the word Acorn comes from a flower which has the meaning of 'symbol of life.' Interesting enough, for Izumi.

The woman was actually enjoying her relaxing time, in this park, not so many people were passing by, the gentle breeze made Izumi's body cool, accompanied by the sunlight that was not so bright, not hot, but warm. Until suddenly the sound of footsteps interrupted Izumi. “Do you miss me, Izu?” Izumi's pink iris then looks at Homare who is standing in front of her, his arms behind his body, is he hiding something? Maybe. Izumi, who heard that only smiled slightly, didn't answer Homare's words.

The dark purple haired man only replied with a small chuckle. Suddenly he gave Izumi a bouquet of deep purple flowers. “These are Aconite flowers.” Said Homare. “Someone sent these flowers for you.” He explained later. Izumi, just staring at the flower with a confused look, she hesitantly took it, stared at it for a moment before finally putting the flower on her thigh. “Who sent me flowers like this?” Izumi asked while staring deeply at the flower bouquet, Homare just put on a faint smile then answered. “Someone unknown, who is it? No one knows. Oh, your world is full of ignorance, lady. Pathetic, terrible, disgusting!” Homare then explains, with a little poetry. Izumi, who heard that just rolled her eyes lazily, she was quite confused by her dream, the mysterious white paper she got, even though in two weeks she didn't get the strange paper, then now she got a bouquet of flowers from someone who doesn't she knows.

How suspicious.

“Arisugawa-san—”

“You can call me Homare.”

Izumi fell silent, smiled faintly, then answered. “Homare-san, can I ask you a favor?” Izumi asked, looking straight at Homare's red iris, the man with dark purple magenta hair then put on a cute smile, and said. “Of course, anything for you.” He said cheerfully, and politely. “I want to take a walk out of the hospital for a bit, can I do that?” Hearing Izumi's words, Homare fell silent, staring at the brown-haired woman with a gentle gaze, Izumi caught a glimpse of Homare looking at her suspiciously.

“Why?”

“There's something I want to find out, don't worry. I don't intend to run away, you can accompany me if you don't believe me.” Izumi answered and explained briefly. However, Homare didn't give any answer, only pulled Izumi's right hand, made the woman stand up, made the Aconite flower bouquet that was originally on Izumi's thighs just fell, but it seems Izumi herself doesn't really care about the flower. “You just need to take a walk, right?” said Homare and Izumi nodded.

“Do I need to take you away by vehicle, Izu?”

“No. No need.”

Izumi then walked out of the hospital with Homare who was walking about five steps behind Izumi. When she was outside the hospital, Izumi immediately paid attention to the area around her. There is nothing special besides a road and next to it there are shady trees, more like a forest, it looks like the location of this mental hospital is a little remote, far from urban civilization, is it in a village? Maybe, maybe yes, maybe not.

There are only straight roads, no turning. Izumi, constantly paying attention to the streets, tried to find the similarities between these streets and the ones in her dream. Izumi, honestly had a hunch that the road she walked through in her dream was the one that led to the Acorn mental hospital. During this walk, Izumi and Homare both fell silent, silence enveloped the two of them. Homare, just staring at Izumi's back who was in front of him in silence, while Izumi himself was busy looking for clues related to his dream. Until, in the end, Homare said.

“Hey, Izu.”

Izumi just answered with a soft 'hm'.

“Do you know, if the flowers sent to you, Aconite, have a negative meaning?”

“Has a negative meaning, hm? Like what?” Izumi asked, not turning her body, not looking at Homare, still always focused on the deserted street. Homare who heard that only smiled a little.

“Aconite has a meaning ..., death, but some say that this flower means to ‘Be caution’.” Homare explained, and Izumi only nodded. “Then, why could someone like you receive a flower that has this bad meaning? Meaning that isn't good, meaning that is very terrible.” Homare continued asking. Izumi who heard that was silent for a moment, she still didn't stop her steps, nor did she stare at Homare. “It could be that person, that person who sent me these flowers, doesn't know anything about the meaning of flowers. Just chose it because it has pretty petals.” Izumi explained, Homare who heard that gave a short laugh, laughing sarcastically.

“Hey, Izu. Is it true that you woke up without remembering anything?” In the end, Izumi stopped her steps, turned her body to look at Homare, a man with a strange personality was now in front of Izumi. “No, there's nothing I remember.” Izumi said in a firm tone. “Why do you keep asking about that? Every time we meet, you always ask the same thing. Takatoo-san isn't even like that.” Izumi explained, looking at Homare with a suspicious look, and slightly annoyed. However, Homare just answered her with a cheerful smile. “I'm your psychiatrist, Izu. It's my duty to help you restore your lost memories. And, Tasuku isn't like that, hm? You know, he's the same as me, it's just that he doesn't ask that question constantly, though I'm sure he always asks like that in his heart, in himself.” Homare explained, he then shortened his distance from Izumi. The brown-haired woman then put on a sinister smile, which was immediately replaced by a gentle smile. “Do you really want to help me because you have to be like that, or is it true that there something special in my missing memory?”

“Every memory is very special, very important.”

“Is it true? Then, why are you so ambitious, Arisugawa Homare-san? As if you were looking for something, digging something up, or ... covering something up, hm? And, is it in my lost memories?”

“Izu, you said by yourself that it's not fun to live without knowing what made you this way.” Homare hung his sentence. “But, if I may be honest. There is another reason why I really want you to get back your lost memories.” His right hand then stroked Izumi's left cheek. “Because you… you are so charming, so attractive. To the extent that I want to know how far you can go, struggling, alone, alone, in this cruel world.” Homare continued, but Izumi didn't answer, just speechless, seeing that, Homare said again.

“And, for someone with _schizophrenia,_ you're quite strange, Izu. You're so calm, even you have a smart brain. You make me feel even more attracted, oh, I'm addicted, so addicted.” Homare gave a short laugh. “Why are you so mysterious, Izu?” Homare continued while moving his body away from Izumi. The brown-haired woman didn't answer all of Homare's words, only in silence as she turned her back to the man with dark purple magenta hair and walked back. Homare of course followed Izumi from behind.

“Are you interested in me, Homare-san? So, is that how I look like to you?” Homare nodded, Izumi then continued. “And, you said I was quite strange enough for someone who has schizophrenia, maybe ..., I was cured, or maybe I just never had the disease.” Izumi then stopped her footsteps, her gaze then looked towards a place, Kindergarten, that was the place she saw in her dream. Without waiting for Homare's reply to her words, Izumi immediately crossed the street, the Kindergarten was across the street.

After entering the kindergarten area, Izumi could hear the voices of young children playing inside the place. However, Izumi decided to focus on what she was looking for. _‘There's CCTV here, but, there's no way that CCTV has recorded the footage from two months ago.’_ Izumi thought with disappointment, she then glanced at Homare who was waiting for her across the street. In fact, when she heard Homare's words earlier, Izumi felt confused, but she honestly confirmed Homare's words. What if the woman didn't actually have schizophrenia? Then, what made her like this?

Busy with her own thoughts, Izumi wasn't aware that a light brown haired man was approaching her. “Excuse me, can I help you?” Izumi then looked at the light brown haired man with a surprised look, Izumi's gaze then turned to the name tag that the light brown haired man was wearing. Written his name there, Minagi Tsuzuru. “Ah, nothing. I'm just looking around, excuse me then.” Izumi said hurriedly and immediately walked away, leaving Tsuzuru who was looking at her with a confused look.

Once near Homare, Izumi looked straight at the man. “What you said about me might be true, Homare-san.” Izumi said, panting a little. “Why don't you just look at the CCTV of that hospital? Maybe you find out who sent me the Aconite flowers.” Izumi explained, Homare then looked at Izumi while shaking his head and sighed restlessly. “I've done that, but nothing suspicious.” Izumi, who heard this, felt even more angry, she unconsciously clenched her fists. Izumi's gaze then shifted towards the silhouette of Minagi Tsuzuru who seemed to be still staring at her and Homare.

Their gazes met, neither Izumi nor Tsuzuru intended to look away.

Izumi then thought to herself, _Is this man... also in my dream?_


End file.
